The Vampire's Watching
by Gubby3
Summary: Alfred drags Matthew off to a haunted house, and little do they know a vampire has plans for them. FACE onesided Romania x England


"I-I don't think this is such a good idea, Alfred."

"Stop acting like such a girl, Mattie! We'll be in and out quickly!"

I was trembling in my shoes as we approached the abandoned building. Pushing the metal gate open with ease, my brother and I sauntered up the wooden entrance. Tombstones stood upright around the mansion, which was a good enough warning for me to stay away. The building stood tall, like a church, but the colors were the exact opposite. Midnight paint illuminated in the moon's gaze, and a large gate was wide open, as if welcoming you to your doom. The frozen air around us seemed to get even colder, as I viewed the front door only a foot away. It's said to be empty, but the lights were on. Why are the lights on?

"Brother, I'm not going in there. It's the middle of the night, and we're three miles away from home. Dad and Papa must be horrified!"

My chest tightened when I thought of the punishment I'd receive from my parents. 'Probably get my laptop and sketchpad taken away.' Alfred's face turned serious for a quick moment, until he sunk onto his knees. Gluing his hands together, my brother made a look of complete sorrow. It almost seemed as if he was about to cry.

"Bro, I promise we'll be out in five minutes; I just wanna look!"

His expression made me ponder the idea of actually leaving, and for lack of better judgment, I gave in.

"Alright, alright, but only five minutes okay? You promised."

Sprouting up, my brother wrapped his arms around my back. Hands tightening onto the fabric that hugged my skin, I felt fake tears roll down my shoulder.

"Oh thank you, I promise you won't regret it. We're gonna have a blast, you'll see!"

Letting me go, the 'hero' turned the knob, which let out a slight shriek. Air breaking through my thin lips, I hunched my back in distaste as we entered the house. The floor was decorated with a long red carpet, which led to a tall stairway. The halls were rather plain, empty even. However, paintings filled the walls, several of one man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He had dirty blonde hair and irises the color of blood. It sent chills down my spine. I felt myself edging closer to Alfred, to a point where I was gripping onto his shirt.

"Al-"

I flinched away from my brother as he let out an explosive cackle. Another sigh escaped through my mouth as we continued examining the home.

~

I felt my brother back away from me as a chuckle of heroism wisped through my lips.

"See Matt, this isn't scary at all! In fact, I'd say its lame!"

I watched him stroll up to one of the paintings, examining it with close concentration. He almost looked saddened as he looked deeper into the photo.

"I wonder if this was the man who lived here before."

I scoffed, turning away from boredom as I sprinted towards the stairs.

"Hey Mattie, let's see what's upstairs!"

I wiped the grin off my face when I didn't get a response. I wondered if Mathew was lost in the paintings he was observing. 'He does tend to zone out a lot.'

"Mattie? You with me, bro?"

Approaching where my brother was standing before, I felt my breath hitch. 'He's gone.'

Frantically, I began flinging my head in different directions in search of Matt. I decided to search outside, in case he left without me. I didn't expect him to, but being out of options, I came to that conclusion. When I stepped towards the open door, it slammed shut. Turning the knob with all my strength, I couldn't get it open. 'What the McDonalds is going on here, and where's Mattie?'

I woke to the sound of mice squabbling around, searching for food. As my vision came into focus, I took in whatever surroundings. I was in slumped an uncomfortable chair that left my back aching, and in front of me was nothing but darkness. 'I must be in the attic.' Standing up, I immediately fell back down as a sharp throbbing cut through my right leg. How was I supposed to tend to a wound that I couldn't even see?

"Ah, Matthew Williams Kirkland, the adopted son of Francis Bonnefoy and my old acquaintance, Arthur Kirkland. It's good to see you're awake, and not in shock. What brings you to my home?"

I screamed. Listening to the footsteps coming from behind me, I tried to turn my full body around, despite the pain. While I did get an entire view of the man, all I focused on were his eyes. Smoky orbs the shade of red lit up the black room. He had orange colored hair, and was dressed in a green suit. A small top hat sat on the side of his head, with a yellow and red ribbon twirling down from it. Clearing my throat, I removed most of the ash sitting atop my lungs.

"H-How do you know who I am, and what do you mean you know Dad?"

The echoes of feet walking towards me once again, the man placed his hand on mine and lifted it to his lips. Placing a tender kiss of my palm, I immediately pulled my fist away.

"W-What are you doing?"

As he grinned, I felt my heart cease to beat. His teeth were as sharp as a knife.

"That was a thank you for visiting me. I haven't seen Arthur since he was a child, when I used to play with him."

His smile suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with a grimace.

"That stupid French bitch kept interrupting us, saying that I didn't exist. Back then, your father was the only one who could see me, but after killing enough humans, I'm now visible to all."

As his eyes illuminated the room, I took in a breath and looked down at my leg. Irises enlarging, my bone was sticking out. My skin turned pale, vomiting over the floor. Wiping my lip, all I could manage to say was,

"Why?"

Smirking, he placed his lightly-tanned hand on my shoulder, and leaned into my ear.

"The name's Ciel, and I'm a vampire. You see, I'd just kill to be with Arthur again. You can even say I love the man, but either way, I have the right to be with him. I've been watching your family forever, Mattie, waiting for your idiotic brother to want to visit my home. Oh, I've waited years for this very moment."

I began to shiver from Ciel's presence, and I guessed his body temperature is lower than normal. Just the thought of this thing stalking father made me sick to my stomach.

"What do you want with me then?"

Stepping in front of me, he lowered his back so his face was only inches away from mine.

"I'm going to lock your spirit in your body, while placing mine in as well. Yours will be trapped, and I'll have full control over you. It's quite simple once you think about it."

Shaking my head, I spit in the vampire's face. At that moment, I felt like apologizing, since doing such a thing is out of character for me. What else was I supposed to do?

"What about my leg then? You won't be able to walk."

Smearing the spit out of his face, Ciel slapped me with such a force I fell off my chair. Screeching in pain, I felt tears verging to spill from my eyes.

"I can heal any wounds like a snap of my fingers, you foolish boy. Say goodbye to your body, as it now belongs to me. "

~  
I was now on the top fifth floor, still searching about for my lost brother.

"Mattie," I shouted, "Mattie!"

Terminating my run to catch my breath, I placed my hands on my kneecaps. I felt like crying; I was supposed to be the hero, and I can't even save my own blood.

"A-Alfred?"

Shooting my head up, I was face to face with Matthew. I couldn't believe it; it was as if I had woken up from a nightmare.

"Mattie!"

Hugging him, I felt him hesitate before he slowly wrapped his arms around me. Letting go, I grabbed his hand before he could pull away.

"What are you doing, Alfred?"

Dragging him down the stairs, I turned back to look him in the eyes.

"Matthew, I've been searching for you for two hours, so once we get out of here, I'll be doing the questioning."

Running towards the front door, I remembered it was frozen shut.

"We need to find another way out, maybe a window."

"Why can't we just use the front door?"

Stepping in front of me, Matthew opened the door casually. Standing aside, he waved his hand towards it.

"You coming?"

Pushing my shock aside, I stepped out the door, and took in a breath of fresh air. 'It smells like leaves.'

Mattie took my hand, before walking towards home. Following behind, I decided to enjoy the moment instead of ruining it is questions.

'I can't believe it; my plan's working!'

As we tiptoed into the home as quietly as we could, Alfred shut the door behind me. Strolling upstairs lightly on the balls of our feet, we stepped into Alfred and Matthew's shared bedroom. I've seen it from outside, but it seemed so new to me now. My patience broke as I knew Arthur was just across the hall.

"Hey Al, I-I'm going to go sleep with Dad and Papa. I went through something in that house, and,"

To be more dramatic, I took a pause, before continuing on with my lie.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

Alfred didn't hide his expression of hurt, before letting out a sigh.

"Alright Matt, but just know I'm always here to talk."

Sucking in a breath, I stepped towards the bedroom door, before exiting into the hallway.

"I will."

I didn't want to admit it, but I was nervous. I'd haven't been close to Arthur for fifteen years, and now I'm about to sleep next to him. Sauntering into Francis's and Arthur's shared bedroom, I felt my anger boil at the sight of the Frenchman. 'He shouldn't be so close what's mine.'

Fists clenched, I walked onto Arthur's side of the bed, and lifted the covers. Softly sliding in between the two men, I placed my head on the same pillow as my…my what exactly? My love, I guess, to be corny. Just lying there, I watched his lips breathe in mellow amounts of air every few seconds. 'He looks like a child when he sleeps.'

Sputtering, the younger man lying to my right began to wake. Eyes fluttering like a butterfly's wings, he smiled at the sight of his son.

"Hello Matthew, did you have a nightmare?"

As his lips moved, I felt the urge the capture them with my own. Resisting the thought, I knew that had to wait for later. My plan isn't complete yet.

"Erm, yes father."

Sitting up, he seemed fully awake, and ready to listen to the lie I was about to feed him. It actually pained me to do such a thing, but I had to.

"What was it about?"

"Everyone couldn't see me, like I was invisible or something."

"Mon cher, what happening?"

The tune of Francis's voice made a new temper form, but I pushed those feelings aside, and turned around. Meeting the Frenchman's eyes, I put on a mask of a smile.

"Hello Papa, its Matthew. Is it okay if I sleep with you two?"

"He had a nightmare, Francis."

Barely half awake, a gleam was painted on his face as he nodded his head. Falling back down on the mattress, Francis fell back asleep. 'What a horrible father, won't even ask about his son's problem.'

"You know that won't happen, right lad?"

Smiling, Arthur ruffled my hair, and I leaned into the touch.

"I know Dad, but it still scares me."

Placing his hand on my shoulder, I felt my soul flutter. I haven't felt the warmth of his skin on mine in ages.

"Just remember that it's not reality, and that we all love you, especially your brother."

Nodding, he placed a kiss on my forehead, and I felt my cheeks redden. 'They're so soft.'

"Goodnight Matthew."

"Night, Dad."


End file.
